Varjak Paw III
by Essansee
Summary: After Sally Bones's defeat, all seems well in the city. Peace seems everlasting. That is, until new gangs begin to form, causing tensions among more than one species...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! You may know me, Essansee, from my Lady and the Tramp series, or perhaps you're just starting out here hoping for a good read about Varjak Paw. To start, I'd like to say a couple of things. First off, I do not own Varjak Paw, but I'm hoping that I can expand on the world that S.F. Said left us with in the books. Second, you may remember my...atrocious story that I tried to write about the books several years ago. I lost my account information and I am unable to delete the darn thing, but it sucks. In writing this, I hope that I can redeem myself somewhat. Third, welcome to the story, and I hope you enjoy it!**

The pale, gentle fingers of a warm spring's dawning light was peeking between the roofs that sheltered the alleys. The rays beamed down in a single shaft, caressing Varjak Paw's silver-blue face as he slept.

The young cat blinked his eyes open easily under the quiet prodding of the sun. He lifted his head and gave a massive, tongue curling yawn. Beside him lay a spiky-furred black and white female. She was still sleeping soundly, curled into a tight ball. Varjak could feel her breathing against him. He tilted his head and watched her sleep for a few moments, admiring her.

He'd come so close to losing her recently...Varjak held back a deep shudder. Weeks ago, his world had been empty. He had surely thought that without her, his heart would never beat properly again. But how it flew when he found her alive, with Sally Bones of all cats, a prisoner of war she was! The need to save his beloved had been the driving force to defeat the wicked cat. He couldn't bear life without her, not then, and certainly not now.

"Ahem." Another cat's voice startled him from his reverie. He turned to see the second of his companions. The fat brown cat was watching him with an amused grin spread across her face. She was on her feet already, and she stretched until her toes spread wide and her claws emerged from their sheaths.

"Oh, Varjak. Sweet Varjak, you were alone last night! And I had Holly over here with me, keeping me warm. I'm not sure what happened." The long-furred brown cat teased.

Varjak couldn't help but smile at the good natured cat. She would definitly be his best friend, behind Holly of course. She had fought tooth and nail to help him in the war against Bones' gang.

"Maybe Holly realized that you have so much more fur than I do." Varjak countered. "Mine is short, but you've got that heavy coat."

"Excuses, Varjak! I saw you giving her that doe eyed look." Tam purred. Holly stirred at Varjak's side and gave a tiny groan. She was waking up.

"Well." Varjak said. He sat up and yawned again. "She deserves it. Look at her."

"I am, Varjak. She looks like Holly. A very sleepy, confused Holly at that."

Varjak and Tam both laughed at this. Holly's multicolored eyes were wide. She did look confused. She rolled onto her back and lay belly up, soaking in that brightening ray of sunshine that had woken Varjak.

"Hmm?" Holly looked at Varjak, who simply smiled at her.

"Just talking about how beautiful you are."

"And that constitutes a laugh." Holly mused. Her voice was as gravelly as ever, but she was smiling pleasantly. "I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."

"Sure you do." Varjak leaned down to lick her cheek. "Don't you like being called beautiful?"

Holly wrinkled her nose as though she was thinking. She closed her single blue eye.

"I probably would if it had ever happened before." She said. Varjak was about to reply that he needed to fix that, but was unable to continue their playful banter, as Tam let out a loud groan. Both Varjak and Holly were startled. They had quickly forgotten about Tam.

"Tam wants food. Tam hungry." Holly said as she flipped over. "Tam getting angry."

Tam glared, but groaned again.

"Holly is right! Tam is hungry." The brown cat went on dramatically. "I can hear my own stomach. Can't you?" Varjak didn't need to turn on his Awareness to hear the gurgling of Tam's empty belly.

"I'm hungry too. Really hungry." Holly admitted.

Varjak knew the uncomfortable feeling. In recent weeks, food had been much more plentiful. Or, as plentiful as a scroungy city could be. After Sally Bones had been defeated, there was one less gang to hoard or steal food, or punish others for having a bite to eat. It was wonderful. Everyone was enjoying full bellies more often.

"Me too. We should go find breakfast." Varjak stood and stretched one hind leg, and then the other.

"Holly's hungry, now we go get something! Thanks Varjak." Tam pouted. Holly rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Oh shut up. He said he's hungry too."

Tam quieted for only a brief moment. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked with a smile. Nothing could take her mind off of food for long, even Holly telling her to shut up.

"I found a great place just yesterday that's crawling with mice. It's not far from here, we could get a bite there." Varjak suggested. "It's definitly worth checking out, I would think."

"I need more than a bite!" Tam whined. "Let's get going, before I...I die or something." This time, it was Varjak who executed an eye-roll.

"Show us the way, o' great gang leader?" Holly feigned a bow. Varjak held his tail high as if he was really giving orders. It was all in good fun.

"Just follow the Boss." He ordered. And they did. Holly, Tam, and Varjak slipped from the tiny opening that hid their alley and began to weave their way through the complicated maze that conceiled their home from the world. Across walls they went, through alleys, around sharp turns, and under fences of wood and grates of steel.

They finally exited their alleys, only to find themselves crossing another thick wall made of bricks. The three friends trailed after one another with Varjak in the lead.

The Mesopotamian Blue cat once more turned his Awareness on. He swiveled his ears and cast the Sense out in all directions, keeping track of his friends rustling fur, beating hearts, and padding paws behind him. He heard a breeze in a distant alley, blowing an empty garbage bag around. The cat pushed his hearing ahead and heard something that made him slow to a stop.

"Pawsteps." He called over his shoulder.

"How does he do that Holly? How does he do that?" Tam was in awe. Varjak couldn't see her from his position on the wall, but he imagined her mouth falling open. It never ceased to amaze her how well tuned Varjak's abilities were.

"The cat's got talent." Holly said modestly. Varjak almost laughed. He had never needed to explain the Way to Holly. She had read it in his eyes. Holly had an ability herself, to read minds through that one blue eye that Sally Bones had given her. Varjak admired it on her. It was much more impressive than it had been on the evil Bones.

"They're coming closer. But we don't need to worry." Varjak said as he resumed listening. The footsteps were familiar, and heavy. Varjak turned his head in the direction of the sound, on the ground far below the big wall. First one tawny head, and then another appeared around a corner.

"Hey Ozzie! Omar." Varjak called. The two massive cats looked around in confusion before finding the trio standing on the wall. Friendly smiles erupted on their faces when they saw their friends.

"Hey gang." The first, Ozzie, drawled as he stepped around the corner with his brother behind him. Tam let out a purr of joy and Holly called a greeting of her own, and the three leapt down to meet the Twins.

"Hey Tammie." Omar grinned. Tam, still purring, circled the big cat happily. It was no secret that the pair had been seeing each other often, but the enthusiastic greeting surprised Varjak a bit. He bit his tongue.

Holly cleared her throat.

"What are you guys doing over here today?" Varjak questioned. He tilted his head and waited for an answer from one or the other of the brothers. Tam and Omar were still grinning wildly at each other. Ozzie gave a silly shrug that made his shaggy shoulders heave.

"We were going to check out the bins around a new fancy restaurant. We've heard good things. You three could come with us if you want."

Omar looked at Varjak and Holly for the first time. His whiskers were twitching with amusement. He looked like a very happy lion, with that thick ruff of fur around his brown neck.

"We wouldn't mind tag-alongs. Not you all, you're our friends! We'd love to share our pickins'."

"You can count me in! Oh, Varjak, can we?" Tam bubbled. Her brown eyes were sparkling excitedly. For once, it seemed that she cared for something more than just the food that lay ahead. It was nice to see her happy.

"I kind of wanted to see that place Varjak was talking about. I'm in the mood for a mouse or two." Holly chimed in, nudging Varjak with her shoulder. He understood.

"You go on, Tam. We'll try to bring you back something."

Ozzie and Omar shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Ozzie said, then licked his lips. "We'll take good care of Tam for ya."

"Real good care." Omar purred. Tam had to tilt her head slightly to look him in the eye. Her bushy tail swished happily.

Ozzie made a face. "I just can't get used to that." He shook his head. "Alright, you two. We'll see you later, then?"

"Of course! Unless Omar kidnaps Tam instead of taking her home." Varjak stole a chance to get Tam back for the morning's teasing she had delivered.

She ducked her head sheepishly while the two groups said their goodbyes and set off on their own paths.

It wasn't long before Varjak and Holly found the place they'd been looking for. Nestled between several tall, stout buildings was a tiny, greying house. The place held no windows in its sagging frames, making easy entry.

The two cats hopped into one low sill and stood balancing there for a moment.

"Well, here we are." Varjak said to Holly. He could already hear mice scrabbling around the rotting, peeling floors and walls.

Holly's tail twitched, brushing Varjak's.

"Tam is so going to pout for not coming here." Holly grinned wickedly. "We really should bring her a mouse. A fat one."

"First one to get it wins?" Varjak smirked. He and Holly glanced at each other for only a second before leaping into the house in a furious competition to catch the biggest mouse.

Varjak leaped over Holly in pursuit of one terrified candidate, but lost it as it dove into the wall. In the next minute, he heard Holly's claws tearing into the floor as she chased her own.

"You'd better not cheat!" She called over her shoulder as Varjak was breathing into a Slow-Time. He let it fade before answering her.

"Of course I'm not!"

Just then, Varjak felt something tickling over his paws. It was a mouse, running for its life. He slapped his paw down on top of the unsuspecting creature, killing it.

Holly had already gotten two in that time. He needed to hurry. He spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped around to race after it. The mouse didn't stand a chance. He dropped it's limp body, suddenly remembering what his teacher, Jalal, had told him once.

"Enough." He said. Holly skidded to a stop, letting a mouse scoot into a hole in the wall. "Enough and no more."

"I've heard than in your head, but I didn't stay long enough to see what it means." Holly said curiously, walking towards Varjak. She only mentioned her ability to read minds when she was alone with Varjak.

"Come find out." Varjak invited. Holly reached the Blue and gazed into his eyes. It felt as though she had fully entered his thoughts and memories. She was gentle though, he could feel her pressing, asking for permission to peer through different parts of his mind. He opened his thoughts accordingly for her.

Varjak loved the way she tickled through his head. It left him feeling dizzy and weak legged. He sat down. When Sally Bones had entered his mind, she had intruded and crashed through with such force that it hurt. Being in one's head was an intimate thing, Varjak thought. Far too intimate for a stranger. Holly felt good though. Like she belonged there.

"Stop that." The black and white cat murmured quietly. Varjak felt himself grow warm.

Stop what? He didn't need to speak the question with Holly reading his thoughts.

"You're making me lose focus." She replied. "All those fuzzy feelings you're giving me."

He could feel his fur standing on end.

"It feels nice for me too." Holly answered.

Varjak blushed harder, apologized, and then tried to quell his thoughts. Without the distractions, Holly was able to find the memory that she was looking for.

Varjak felt her open it, and watch his first hunt with Jalal the Paw. The cricket that he had nearly killed. He had only been a kitten at the time, and he had felt terrible afterwards.

Holly pulled herself from his mind.

"I see now." She said softly. "We shouldn't take more than we need. It would upset the balance."

Varjak nodded. He was still at a loss for words. He stepped forward to nudge Holly's cheek. Her belly growled loudly, making him chuckle.

"Let's see who won, and then we can eat."

"Agreed. I'm starving."

The two pooled their catch together, four mice in total. It was Holly who won the competition. They sat the fat animal aside for Tam.

"I admit it." Varjak groaned as he settled into a mouse alongside Holly. "I'm helpless without the Way. You're the better hunter."

Holly gave a winning smile.

"Oh, I know." She said. Varjak bumped her shoulder with his own, and the two continued their meal, quietly enjoying one another's company.

When they had finished, and were licking their paws and muzzles clean, Varjak popped a question that caught Holly very well off guard.

"Can you teach me how to read minds?"

"You want to learn mind reading?" Holly sounded surprised. Her brow was raised and she was no longer cleaning her paws.

"No offense, but I don't think you can learn that, Varjak. I had to lose an eye for it. And I miss that eye."

Varjak pressed his face to her neck. He felt her muscles relax at his touch.

"I do too. But with or without it, I love the way you look. You're so beautiful."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Holly.

"Are you kissing up to me?" She whispered. Even her hushed tone held a hint of gravelly crunch to it.

"No. You are beautiful." Varjak paused, then continued quietly. "I love you, Holly." It was certainly not the first time that the grey-blue cat had told her this, but it left him feeling wonderfully light every time.

Varjak felt Holly's breath on his ear.

"I love you too." She said softly. "Now look at me. It doesn't hurt to try."

Varjak could hardly bear to pull his face away from her soft fur, but he managed. She met his amber eyes, but did not enter his mind.

"Look at me, Varjak." She said again. "Look past my eyes. There's more in my eyes than colors and life. Everything is in my eyes."

Varjak melted into the depths of her gaze, one ice blue eye and one mustard yellow. His vision grew weak, but her mind remained locked to him.

"Keep going." She urged. "You know how I feel when I'm inside. Do that to my eyes."

Varjak never broke his unwavering gaze. He felt as if he was leaning against a foggy window. He knew that there was something on the other side of it that he wanted, oh so desperately.

In the next moment, he crash landed into Holly's thoughts. She gasped.

"Not so hard!"

It was an out of body experience. He almost felt as though he was Holly herself, sharing her body with him. He made it a point to be more gentle with her. Varjak had a tentative look around her memories. He wasn't sure what he was allowed to touch. Even with Varjak, Holly withheld much of her past.

He focused on something easy, the mouse the cats had shared together. Varjak relived the memory beside himself. He felt his fur brushing Holly's cheek, the taste of the mouse on her tongue, and the warm feeling of food filling her belly.

Holly flushed and her thoughts grew lighter. She was feeling what he had felt.

Varjak nudged a locked memory and it opened at his gentle prodding. He watched the world from a younger Holly's eyes. She was hungry and scared. It was raining. The feeling of the rain was lost in time, but Varjak could see it coming down in heavy torrents as clearly as if he was there now. The little Holly was hiding from the rain, all alone.

"Where is your mother?" Varjak murmured.

"Gone." Holly thought simply.

Varjak retreated from the memory. He wanted more. He crept through Holly's mind, searching for another clue. He could feel her patience. She was allowing him this.

There was one...Varjak reached for it. This would yield an answer.

His attention was pulled from this corner of Holly's mind abruptly though, by a shocking sensation that was not his own. A butterfly light feeling radiated from Holly's abdomen. It struck a deep curiousity in him. He was pulled from her head then, stinging with her panicked thoughts.

"Ouch." He winced. Holly was on her feet now.

"I'm sorry." She choked. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Why did you do that?" Varjak rubbed his head with one silver paw. He was hurt in more ways than one. She was hiding something more than a memory from him.

Holly was breathing hard. Varjak was concerned.

"Hey." He said, taking a step towards her. She backed up.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." She shook her head. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Varjak protested. His own mind was swimming with confusion. Holly didn't panic like this. She was tougher than panic. It scared Varjak.

"Holly, what's wrong?" He took another step, and this time Holly didn't retreat. He nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Don't feel bad. It hurt when you pulled away, but I'm okay. Don't feel bad." He tried his best to soothe Holly.

"I wasn't thinking." Holly croaked. She sat down, and Varjak sat close beside her. "You were in my head, but it caught me by surprise..." She trailed off.

"It didn't feel bad." Varjak ventured. "But it wasn't your head."

"No, it wasn't my head."

Varjak and Holly sat in silence for a long time before the silence was finally broken by Varjak's daring question.

"What was it?"

Holly didn't respond. Instead, she pulled her face away from Varjak's to look him in the eyes. When he didn't feel her in his own mind, he entered hers, more gently this time. The window of resistance felt more like a soap bubble now that Varjak knew what he was dealing with.

He sat in Holly's troubled mind for a few minutes. Her memories didn't tempt him as they had earlier. He was searching for something else now.

Varjak could feel Holly's tightened frame, and the tension in her fast beating heart. His own picked up the rythm it thrummed. They were one cat, bound by the mind's eye. Varjak lingered in Holly's chest, relishing her heartbeat for a while.

"Go on." He heard her thoughts echo. He ventured further into her nerves. He felt her flinch at the bite of a flea on her back. He was as aware as she that her claws were nervously scraping the ground.

And then, there it was. That wonderful, mysterious butterfly feeling, right where the two had felt it last. Holly's fear enveloped Varjak's peeping mind, but she didn't make him leave this time.

"What is it?" He muttered, half to himself.

Holly's belly was swimming. He could feel it, light as a feather, tiny thumps against the inside of her skin. Thoughts of it filled her mind so strongly now that Varjak was nearly overcome with it.

"Holly?" He whispered. If one could stare with their mind, Varjak did. He was amazed. He focused everything he had on the sensation. The bumping ceased, and Varjak searched for it desperately for a moment before it returned briefly.

"They've just started that." Holly's thoughts reached him. "I was worried at first too when I couldn't feel them."

Varjak released himself reluctantly from Holly's mind. The desire to stay there was fierce. When she was free of him, Holly lowered her head. Varjak's chest ached to comfort her. He nudged her spiky furred cheek until she raised her head, but she quickly dropped it again.

"I know what you're thinking." She said quietly. Of course she knew. "I was going to tell you. I didn't know how."

"It was amazing, Holly." Varjak nudged her cheek once more. "Can I do that again sometime?" He said hopefully. He wanted more. He wanted to feel it again, as soon as he possibly could. A smile tugged at the corner of Holly's mouth, finally, but was gone in a flash.

"Of course you can." She lifted her eyes. She was still upset. Her tail was wrapped tightly around her paws, but Varjak could hear them scratching the wooden flooring in a nervous fit.

"You're scared." He said gently. He understood. Holly blinked hard and looked away again.

"My mother left me right before that rainstorm. She took my brother with her. I never saw her again."

"You won't do that." Varjak countered. Holly shook her head slowly.

"No, I won't. Not in a million years. But I don't know how to be a mother, Varjak. I don't know what to do. What if I hurt them?"

Varjak rested a paw on Holly's, trying to save them from being splintered by the wood that she was ripping apart.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. I know you will. You're going to make a great mother." Varjak's heart swelled with happiness. The reality of this new adventure had taken hold of him. "And I'll be there to help you."

Holly met Varjak's eyes hopefully.

"Promise?"

Varjak leapt to his feet. His tail swished behind him like a living thing. He was grinning hugely now.

"We're having kittens." He let himself state the fact for the first time. It felt good on his tongue.

"Holly! We're having kittens!"

Holly let go of a small, crooked smile.

"I know." She laughed under her breath.

"Say it!" Varjak demanded happily, racing around the room excitedly, finally hopping into the rotting windowsill. "Say it, Holly, it feels great."

"We're having kittens." Holly said, laughing louder this time. Varjak could hear real happiness beginning to bubble in her voice.

"Hey everyone!" Varjak howled into the bright, shining day. "Holly is having my kittens!" The sound of his shout echoed and bounced off of the alleys and buildings in a way that made Varjak even happier.

He shouted again and did a little spin, right there on the windowsill.

"Hey, Moron. You're going to hurt yourself doing that." Holly rolled her eyes. She was still laughing. Varjak leaped from the window, feeling lighter than air. He landed beside Holly and buried his face deeply into her thick fur.

"Let's go find Tam. I need to tell someone about this before I just blow up." Varjak bubbled.

"Heaven forbid that happening." Holly grinned. "After that promise you made me. But, you're right. We should find Tam."

**And thus begins my story. I hope its okay. Reviews please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Varjak and Holly strolled together slowly, in no real hurry to be anywhere. Varjak couldn't wait to tell Tam the good news. He was going to be a father. The thought had never occured to him before today, but he liked the sound of it.

He kept stealing glances at Holly, who occasionally caught him in the act. He would flash her a smile and brush himself against her black and white fur. Sometimes she would smile back, but she still looked troubled.

Varjak leaped in front of her suddenly, stopping her. She dropped the mouse that she'd been holding. She looked startled.

"Come on, Holly!" He said, butting heads with her gently. "This is great news. I'm so happy. I want you to be happy too."

Holly smiled and let Varjak gaze into her eyes for a moment. "I am happy." She thought. "See?" Varjak could see. Her excitement was almost visible in her mind. It was warm and bubbly and soft, but very strong. He could also see fear. She was beyond scared. She was terrified.

"Don't be scared." Varjak murmured, leaving her eyes. It seemed easier every time. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." Holly said softly. She shook her head. "I'm just being paranoid. Don't let me bring you down." A true smile spread across her face. "I really am excited. I was going to figure out some way to tell you soon, I swear." She stepped around Varjak and continued walking, after picking up the mouse. He fell into step beside her.

"Oh blast it, Varjak!" He tried to imitate Holly. "I'm pregnant...and why are you dancing?"

Holly raised an eyebrow. He quickly read her thoughts.

"You would have danced?"

"I feel like dancing now!" He exclaimed. Holly threw back her head and laughed when he swung his rump back and forth in a happy jig. She nearly dropped the mouse in her amusement.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" A hostile, bitter voice made Varjak and Holly both turn quickly on their heels. Varjak cursed himself silently for not using his Awareness. He had forgotten, somehow, in his happiness that the city was still an incredibly dangerous place.

It was Luger. The big cat's scarred face was calm. He was sitting comfortably on a wall behind the pair. Varjak drew his lip back in a snarl. He let is tail stand tall and hostile. The fur along his spine bristled.

"Hey, Jackie." The striped male drawled. He licked one paw and drew it over his ear, as if having a chat with a friend. His blatant disrespect surprised Varjak.

"You're not allowed to come here,Luger, you know that." He challenged the grey cat. Luger would always be bigger than Varjak. He knew that now. But he could still fight. Varjak withdrew his claws from their sheaths.

"So?" Luger replied casually. "You touch me, and you will die."

Varjak was confused. He tried not to let it show.

"You were exiled with the rest of Bones' cats. Get out of here." Varjak tossed his head. Luger didn't budge.

"Hmph. Nice seeing you, Holly. You look well. Kind of fat. Are you pregnant?"

Varjak growled. Luger ignored him.

"None of your business, you rat." Holly snapped angrily. Her own claws had come out. Varjak stepped in front of her. He wasn't going to let her fight. She spoke around him. "You know the law. Leave now or go down like your boss."

Luger chuckled and leaped heavily from the wall. His eyes were as emotionless as ever, aside from black pupils narrowed down to slits. Varjak started breathing deeply.

In...two three...four.

The world started to slow. He felt his body shimmering with power and strength.

Out...two three...four.

Luger kept coming, not backing down from the powerful cat. Varjak breathed deeply. He could feel energy in his own breath, hot and strong. He lashed out at Luger, hooking his claws deep into the grey cat's scarred face.

Luger recoiled. His cheek was dripping with blood now. His expressionless eyes flashed for the first time. Varjak snarled again.

"Now leave!" He commanded, positioning himself in front of Holly again. She growled behind him viciously, backing him up.

"Never." Luger said, and lunged for Varjak. The Mesopotamian Blue was caught off guard. He hadn't expected this.

Luger's weight nearly crushed the smaller cat. He silently prayed that Holly would stay out of the sudden fight. Varjak thrust his hind legs hard into the big cat's soft belly. He was thrown off of Varjak with a satisfying grunt.

Varjak arched his back and wreathed like a snake, stretching his muscles to their fullest extent, and then a little further. His Moving Circle stunned Luger, who had been making an advance.

The cat faltered. Varjak took the opportunity to let him have it. He blasted his enemy with a barrage of savage teeth and claws. Luger stumbled and fell.

And then, suddenly, they were everywhere. Out of the shadows came cats, big and burly, muscular and strong. Varjak counted seven of them. They rained down upon him, shattering his Moving Circle. His defenses were down.

Varjak was smothering under hot, heavy fur. He breathed in deeply, falling into Slow Time. He could hear the cats panting with effort as they battled him. He felt their fur and skin tear under his sharp claws. And he heard-

"Get off of me!" Holly was snapping. Luger cried out in pain, but hit her in the next moment. Varjak heard it all. He was furious. The small cat tore through the attack with an anger he had never felt before. Many of the cats fell back in fear.

Varjak felt sharp claws tearing through his shoulder. He was jolted from slow time with a howl of pain. An orange tom cat was overpowering him, its brute force had the wind knocked from his lungs.

He saw a black and white blur, a hissing tornado of claws battle the cat away from him. It was replaced with another. Varjak knew instantly that this one wasn't quite as strong as the other. Varjak stumbled away and executed a Moving Circle. He twisted and turned and tumbled. The cat couldn't get through.

And then, he released it as he had on Luger. He and his assailant came together and fell apart moments later. The cat turned tail and ran for its life.

Varjak glanced around and realized that he and Holly were the only ones left in the alley. Everyone was gone. There was blood everywhere. A lot of it was coming from Varjak's injured shoulder.

Both cats were breathing hard. Holly snorted when she had caught her breath.

"Cowards. Attacking us unprovoked."

Varjak limped over to the black and white cat to inspect her scratches. She had a nasty one on her chest, but was otherwise fine.

"Did Luger do that?" Varjak asked, gritting his teeth at the thought.

"Yeah. But I gave him worse than that. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up looking like his one-eyed Boss." Her ears flattened.

"That's my girl." Varjak said as she licked the blood from his shoulder. He was suddenly jolted with a frightening thought.

"Holly!" He pulled away from her. "How are you feeling?" His heart was beating fast now. He had sworn to keep Holly from the fight, but it had found her.

"I'm fine, Varjak." She said reassuringly. "I promise."

"Don't do that again, okay? No more fighting." He pressed his muzzle to her cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"Now, don't you start babying me." She snapped. There's the Holly he knew and loved. They shared a smile. Everything was okay.

"Come on." Holly told him. "Let's get out of here before those thugs come back."

And with that, she and Varjak Paw limped home together.

"So, Luger's got his own gang now?" Tam was saying. She was in awe.

Varjak and Holly had made it back to the alleys some time before her. They had fallen asleep together and woken to find Tam panicking. Both of her best friends were unconsious and bleeding.

They, along with Ozzie and Omar, had calmed the distraught brown cat eventually, and had just finished explaining the attack to her. They were all sprawled together on their bellies.

Tam was munching on her mouse, happy to have it. There had been plenty to eat at the restaurant, she reported, but the walk home had made her hungry.

"We don't know for sure if he's the boss or not." Holly answered Tam's question.

"Yeah," Omar put in. "but they did defend him."

"Gang cats are selfish. They look out for themselves, unless its their leader." Ozzie said, nodding. "He's probably the boss."

"Well then." Varjak said. "I guess that's settled. Now we just have to watch our tails until we can figure out what they want."

"Territory." Omar said.

"Revenge." Ozzie added.

"Our food." Tam groaned. "We should just get the dog pack to come eat them up."

Everyone laughed. Tam would always be Tam.

Ozzie cleared his throat.

"So, you two. How was the rest of your day?"

Varjak and Holly looked at each other. Neither of them had forgotten the good news, or that they were ready to deliver it to their friends.

"Looks like they had a good time." Omar wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Perhaps we shouldn't push."

"Oh, no, you can push all you want." Holly said dismissively. She waved a paw. "Nothing we need to hide."

Varjak nodded seriously. He concentrated on hiding his smile. "Really, she's right. No hiding here. Go ahead, you can pry."

Ozzie and Omar glanced at each other in surprise.

Tam perked her ears and cocked her head to the side. She had finished the mouse and was watching her friends curiously.

"You two are acting weird." She said slowly.

"Okay. I'll bite. What's going on?" Ozzie asked.

"Now I'm sure that we don't want to know." Omar muttered. Varjak caught his eye. The golden cat winked. Varjak almost broke the act with a smile.

"Trust me, you want to know." Varjak said, maintaining his seriousness. He glanced at Holly. Her whiskers were twitching. Her excitement was beginning to show. Varjak wondered how obvious he was.

"Something's up." Omar peered at the rooftops overhead. "Is something going to drop down on us? Do I need to move?"

Varjak and Holly both shook their heads.

"Nope. Nothing coming from above." Varjak said.

"Well. Depends on how you look at it." Holly added.

"Oh yeah! Some do say-" Varjak began.

"That's the legend alright." Holly finished his sentence.

"I think they're broken." Tam furrowed her brow. "Luger hit them on the head."

Omar held out a paw to silence her. "Wait. So...something is coming?" He asked.

The pair nodded seriously.

"You got it." Holly said.

"Something's coming alright." Varjak added.

"And it may or may not come from above." Ozzie mused.

"No, they said that bit's a legend, isn't that right Holly?" Tam butted in. She smiled in a friendly way. She had no clue.

"That would mean that it's not a bird." Ozzie said. "I thought for a while that it was a bird."

"How did this come from asking about their day?" Tam wrinkled her nose. "Did you two spend today working on a surprise for us?"

"Hmm..." Varjak pretended to think long and hard about the question.

"Oh, we definitly have a surprise." Holly said, dangling the information just out of reach of Tam's understanding. Tam flattened her ears with frustration and lashed her tail. Holly and Varjak shared another glance. They were having fun teasing their friends, but they were both bursting to give the secret away.

"It's Holly's work, really." Varjak played along. "But she's been at it for a little longer than just today."

"Not much longer." She responded, wrapping her tail around Varjak's. It was Omar who noticed the gesture. He grinned hugely, but kept the realization to himself.

"Um..." Ozzie closed one eye. "You've been working on a surprise together. It's coming from above, but not really. It's not a bird. Holly's in charge of it."

Tam gasped suddenly. All eyes landed on the fat brown cat. Her green eyes had widened and her mouth was open.

"Holly!" She practically yelped. "You're pregnant!"

"Finally!" Holly exclaimed. She and Varjak released the smiles that they'd been holding back. Varjak placed a paw on Holly's. "We practically had to feed it to you." She rolled her multicolored eyes in a good natured kind of way.

Omar and Ozzie were on their feet now, howling their excitement wildly. Tam was laughing. There were tears in her eyes.

"Aha!" Omar threw back his head and laughed with Tam. He pulled her in for a hug and danced with her. "I knew it!"

Varjak was happy. Happier than he'd ever been before. He had good friends, plenty of food to eat, and Holly was having his kittens. He felt as if he would burst with joy at any moment. He wanted to tell everyone now, everyone needed to know the good news!

But no. Not everyone needed to know. The less who knew of his family, the better. Luger would surely seek to harm. Varjak was shaken from his thoughts by Ozzie's big paw clapped around his shoulder. The shaggy cat was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congrats, Varjak!" He enthused. "Knowing you, and knowing Holly, she probably didn't tell you until today." He gave a deep throated laugh, and then he was serious.

"Luger's gonna be after you." He told Varjak, who looked away. "Does he know?"

"He only knows what he assumes." Holly answered for Varjak. Everyone was silent now, tension permeated the air. Varjak knew what he had to do, as much as it pained him. He needed to protect his family.

"Varjak!" Holly said desperately. "I don't mind telling Tam and the Twins about us, but your family is a totally different story. They hate me. I mean- Really, really hate me! You know that!"

Holly had been protesting all the way to the hill. Tam had sorely refused to come along. She had stayed behind with Ozzie and Omar. Varjak turned to Holly.

"They don't care for me either." He said, nuzzling her ear comfortingly. She grumbled under her breath.

"That doesn't help anything."

Varjak sighed softly. He didn't want Holly to be unhappy, but he did want to keep her safe. If dragging her to the house on the hill did the trick, then that's what he was going to do.

"I was raised there, Holly. It's boring. Nothing ever happens. It will be a nice, safe place to have our family." Holly said nothing. "When they're old enough, we'll come back home. I promise."

Holly gazed at the hill thoughtfully.

"If you say it's for the best, I believe you." She said finally. "I just hope that your family isn't horrid to our kittens."

Varjak was afraid of this himself, but he didn't want Holly to know that. Instead, he gave her forehead a few reassuring licks.

"They won't be. We're going to have the most amazing children in the world, they won't have a choice but to love them."

Holly gave a small smile.

"I know I do. Now come on. I think it's going to rain."

She was right. The first drops began to fall heavily before they had made it halfway up the hill, and by the time they reached the top, it was pouring. Varjak could hardly see his paws in front of him. He and Holly laboured up the brick wall, which was slippery and covered in moss. Many times it crumbled under Varjak's paws, making him slip.

They sat on the top to rest for only a moment before racing to the house. The two cats leaped through the window without a second thought, only wanting to escape the downpour outside.

Varjak shook his silver blue fur out in all directions. Holly did the same beside him. It was then that they realized that they had a tiny audience. A small Mesopotamian Blue Kitten with wide green eyes was watching them in awe.

Varjak gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello. May I speak to your parents?" He asked gently. The poor thing was terrified. It raced away in silence. He wondered if it was a brother of his.

Varjak shivered. His wet fur was chilling him to the bone. He pressed himself to Holly's side, hoping that she was faring better. She rolled her eyes.

"If they come in here and catch you with me..." She whispered. "You need to ease them into things gently, Varjak." She pulled away only slightly. The two cats were no longer touching.

Varjak could hear voices now. He perked his ears eagerly. He hadn't seen his family in a long time. He wondered if they had changed in any way, aside from the new kitten.

"See! I wasn't lying. There are two cats here!" The kitten was squeaking excitedly. He bounced into the room ahead of everyone, and then remembered that he was supposed to be afraid. When he set eyes on Varjak and Holly, he retreated behind a pair of bigger paws.

"Varjak?" An aging cat at the head of the parade called disbelievingly. His green eyes were as wide and curious as the kitten's. Varjak saw Holly shrink a bit at the sight of the regal Blues.

"Hello, Father." Varjak said. He was certain that he was quite the sight to see. He was soaking wet, and he was covered in scars.

"Varjak!" Another voice called. A younger cat, thick and muscular, rushed forward. His eyes were alight with excitement upon seeing his lost brother.

"Julius!" Varjak countered with a smile. Holly was behind him now. No one had noticed her yet. He let his silver tail rest on her shoulders reassuringly.

A clamour arose. Mother and Varjak's younger brothers were chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Varjak is back! It's Varjak! He's come from far away, look! He got caught in a storm.

Varjak did not see his aunt, but he recognized Cousin Jasmine. The little kitten clung to her. She was whispering comforts to him.

"Varjak." Father looked confused. "We haven't seen you since last spring. What brings you here, Son?"

"Are you well?" Mother called out.

"I am, I am very well." Varjak nodded curtly and cleared his throat. He felt Holly stiffen under his tail.

"The city is wonderful. I love my home." He began. "But I have...a lot to be concerned about right now. The city isn't very safe. So, I was hoping that we, meaning-"

"We?" Father broke Varjak's sentence at the same moment that Mother noticed Holly.

"You've brought your friend." She said, stepping forward.

"Ah...hi there." Holly said, sounding rather awkward. "Just tagging along, don't mind me." She crept from her hiding place behind Varjak and gave a toothy smile.

Both Father and Mother cast suspicious glances between Holly and Varjak.

"You know Holly." He said, reintroducing the black and white cat to the Blues. They stared blankly. Not in an unfriendly way, but simpy shocked that Varjak hadn't made his homecoming alone.

"We need a place to stay." He said softly. He didn't want to sound like he was barging into their home uninvited.

"Of course." It was Julius that answered, sounding sure of himself, but not quite as friendly as he had moments ago. "That is, if you offer an explanation." His eyes were narrowed to slits. Varjak had forgotten that his older brother was head of the family.

Varjak let out a gusty sigh. He had a bad feeling that he would regret this later. He looked at Holly, who was studying her muddy claws. She was flexing and watching them as if they had become the most interesting things in the world.

"Holly is pregnant. She and I are having kittens." He closed his eyes and listened to the chorus of astonished gasps that had risen across the room.

"What's going on? What! Tell me!" The kitten was squeaking in the uproar.

"What?" One brother, Jay, gasped. His voice had deepened.

"Impossible!" Jerome echoed.

"Only you, Varjak." Father shook his head slowly.

"Need I remind you all, that Holly is the reason why you are still alive today?" Varjak looked at his father. "Jumal? Julius? Jethro? Can any of you deny this? She is more noble than any cat with 'pure blood'."

Every blue head bowed in defeat, save the kitten, who was still pestering his mother to answer him, and Julius, who was still watching his brother in shock and anger. Varjak gazed into his eyes challengingly.

"If you refuse us, we will leave." He said. "We came here looking for security. I will not fight you."

Julius finally dropped his green eyes.

"We owe you both our lives. You are welcome here." He said, sounding almost sad. "Our door is always open." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Varjak released a breath he had been holding. He looked at the rest of his family. They were still standing, watching him with bewildered expressions on their silver-blue faces. Varjak had betrayed them in a way that they had never expected.

Father turned to follow Julius from the room.

"Don't expect a warm welcome from me, Varjak Paw." He muttered under his breath as he passed his son. Varjak's spirits fell, then rose again when he realized that he had faced his family, and aquired a safe place for Holly to give birth.

He had done the unthinkable.

The family was dispersing now. They were reluctantly creeping away to another room, presumably following Julius. Varjak was soon left alone with Holly, which was more than he had expected. The Blues were too shocked to speak to him.

"Well." Holly said eventually, looking at Varjak. "That went horrible." Her voice was laced with a sarcastic, fake cheer.

Varjak imitated her eye roll.

"They didn't lecture us." He offered.

"They will." Holly said stubbornly.

"But we're safe."

"Not from foul mouths and big heads." Holly returned.

Varjak changed the subject. "You need rest."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Varjak smirked. "If you rest for me, I'll show you the best place in the entire house to hide from the big heads."

Holly perked her ears.

"You can do that?" She said in surprise.

"If you rest I can."

"Fine." Holly growled. "Lead the way."

"Are you sure about this?" Holly was saying. The two had ascended as high into the house as they possibly could be. They were standing in the dusty attic side by side. The place was crowded with ancient human junk.

"It's filthy up here." Varjak said proudly. "When I was a kitten, this was my favorite place to hide from Mom and Dad and Julius." He kicked up a tiny cloud of thick dust to emphasize the point.

"See?"

Holly laughed. Her gravelly voice echoed pleasantly among the rafters.

"You've outdone yourself this time. It's perfect."

Varjak bowed.

"Thank you, thank you. Now you've got to hold your end of the bargain." He said.

"I am a little tired." Holly admitted.

"I knew it." Varjak smiled.

The two poked around the attic for a while before settling down together in one dusty corner. Varjak rolled onto his back and batted Holly's face playfully.

"Hey, Holly?" He began. When she looked at him, he spoke again. "Can I go into your head again? Please?" He felt silly for even wanting to ask.

Holly slapped his paw down onto his chest and locked eyes with him, but didn't let him in.

"Why?" She said shortly.

"I want to feel the kittens again." He mumbled. Holly's eyes glinted invitingly. He melted easily into them.

And there it was.


End file.
